


Everyone deserves a home

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Coda, M/M, post reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: A look at what could happen the morning after Robert finally goes home with Aaron and how Liv reacts to Robert being back.---“I’m not sitting here and eating with him!” Liv told him incredulously.“Liv,” Aaron started again, determined to make her see things from his point of view, but before he had a chance he heard Robert speak from beside him. He’d been so focussed on Liv’s face of disbelief that he hadn’t noticed Robert move to pick up his jacket from the back of a kitchen chair.“I should go,” he told him gently, moving towards the door to pull on his shoes.“What? No, Robert this is your home!” Aaron told him urgently, moving towards him and reaching out to grab hold of his arm. He’d just got him back and he was desperate not to let him leave again.“It’s Liv’s too and I don’t want her to ever feel uncomfortable in her own home,” Robert told him, gently easing his arm out of Aaron’s reach.





	Everyone deserves a home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote after the Robron reunion episode! Please bear in mind I wrote this before Friday's episode and I haven't seen it yet so this likely does not match that episode at all!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)

Robert woke with a start, suddenly aware of the lack of heat beside him where he knew Aaron had lain when he’d fallen asleep. His hand reached out instinctively to the other side of the bed as his eyes flickered open, blinking against the harsh light pouring in through the open curtains.

“Aaron?” he shouted immediately, not even attempting to him the panic in his voice. Had Aaron changed his mind already?

“Morning sleepyhead,” came Aaron’s instant reply as he sat on the edge of the bed next to him, pulling on his hoody.

Robert felt his heart beat steady as Aaron ran a gentle hand through his tousled bed hair. “Morning, what time is it?”

“Just after 8,” Aaron gave him a soft smile, lying down beside him as Robert shuffled himself into a sitting position.

“You should have woken me,” Robert murmured as he rubbed a hand across his face to push away the last drags of sleep.

“Why? You looked peaceful.” Aaron didn’t think he’d ever get to see Robert like this again, sleep soft and completely open, and he couldn’t help but stare at Robert, running his hand gently down his arm and feeling the goose bumps rise. “Do you fancy a bacon sarnie?”

“Er, yeah that sounds good.” Robert couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice, disbelief at the domesticity he never thought he’d experience again, disbelief that Aaron still wanted him around.

“You sure?” Aaron asked gently, sensing the disconnect in Robert’s tone. “You can have something else, toast, cereal?”  
Robert felt his stomach rumbling quietly at just the thought of food, “bacon would be good,” he replied honestly, his smile radiant.

\-----------

It took Robert a while to get up and dressed, hesitating over what to put on. He pulled on his jeans quickly before a long debate in his head over whether or not to look in the drawers, knowing there were a few items he’d purposely left in the hopes that he’d have only been moved out for a few weeks. But now it felt like snooping, as if he was rummaging through Aaron’s private things without asking. Or Alex’s. Where had Alex been keeping his stuff?

His internal conflict was suddenly interrupted as Aaron came back into the room, his hair wet from the shower still, a concerned look on his face. “You okay? You’ve been a while.”  
“Yeah sorry, I was just getting dressed,” Robert replied quickly, reaching over to grab his crumpled shirt up from the floor and begin pulling it on.

“Didn’t you leave a few things here that you could wear?” Aaron asked, watching a blush spread across Robert’s neck as he fumbled with his shirt buttons. “Or you can borrow something of mine if you want?”

Robert took a deep breath to steady himself before meeting Aaron’s gaze, calmness flooding through him at the love which he saw shining in his beautiful blue eyes.  
“I wasn’t sure what you’d have done with my stuff or if you’d have even kept it. I didn’t want to go snooping.”

“Of course I kept them, they’re exactly where you left them,” Aaron assured him. “Waiting for you.”

Robert watched on as Aaron moved over to what had been one of his drawers, reaching inside and pulling out one of Robert’s worn grey sweaters. His favourite. Handing it to him with a smile, Aaron reached up to press a delicate kiss against his lips, “I’ll go put the bacon on.”

\-----------

Robert couldn’t keep the happiness inside as he made his way downstairs, a beaming grin spread across his face as he moved to wrap his arms around Aaron’s waist as he stood at the stove.

“Want any help?”

“I’d love a brew, if you’re offering,” Aaron replied with a smile, leaning into Robert’s embrace as he felt his whispered words against his neck.

“Anything for you, Mr Sugden.”

“Can I smell bacon?” the sound of Liv’s groggy morning voice was just about audible over the clanging of her heavy footsteps being dragged down the stairs.

“Good morning to you too,” Aaron greeted her, turning to give her a smile and rolling his eyes good naturedly at her barely brushed hair and her shirt collar tucked under her jumper. His sister definitely wasn’t a morning person. “Fancy a sarnie?”

“What’s _he_ doing here?” she immediately asked as she spotted the other person in the room, the distaste evident in her voice and her eyes flashing with fire.

Sighing inwardly Aaron shot her his sternest look. “Liv,” he warned.

“Where’s Alex?” she asked instead, this time making Aaron the focus of her stare.

“I dunno, he er,” Aaron began, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck uncomfortable, “we broke up.”

“What? When?” Liv was clearly upset, but Aaron wasn’t quite sure why she sounded so surprised. Surely she’d noticed Aaron’s disinterest lately.

“Yesterday,” he replied quietly, turning back to the bacon to avoid her gaze.

“What and he’s managed to weasel his way back in already?” she spat, pointing harshly at Robert who quietly placed Aaron’s cup of tea beside him.

“Oi Liv, watch it,” Aaron warned her again, his heart clenching as he noticed Robert staring at the floor, his shoulders drawn inwards on himself. Placing Robert’s sandwich in front of him on the table, he handed his over to Liv but instead of taking it she took a pointed step backwards.

“I’m not sitting here and eating with him!” Liv told him incredulously.

“Liv,” Aaron started again, determined to make her see things from his point of view, but before he had a chance he heard Robert speak from beside him. He’d been so focussed on Liv’s face of disbelief that he hadn’t noticed Robert move to pick up his jacket from the back of a kitchen chair.

“I should go,” he told him gently, moving towards the door to pull on his shoes.

“What? No, Robert this is your home!” Aaron told him urgently, moving towards him and reaching out to grab hold of his arm. He’d just got him back and he was desperate not to let him leave again.

“It’s Liv’s too and I don’t want her to ever feel uncomfortable in her own home,” Robert told him, gently easing his arm out of Aaron’s reach.

“You’ve not even eaten your breakfast!” Aaron replied almost desperate to get him to stay.

“You have it,” Robert replied with a small smile. He was about to press a chaste kiss to Aaron’s cheek but when he was a hairs breath away from Aaron’s skin he heard Liv’s noise of disgust from behind them and thought better of it. Aaron could do nothing but watch him pull away hastily, a blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks. “I should go get Seb anyway, I’ll see you later?”

Aaron felt his heart tug again as he heard the question in Robert’s voice, as if he still wasn’t sure if Aaron was going to change his mind. “Definitely,” Aaron replied immediately, watching Robert move towards the door. “I love you,” he added quietly, for Robert’s ears only.

“Love you too,” Robert almost whispered, smiling briefly before he left.

“Please tell me you haven’t actually taken him back?” Liv’s question broke through the silence the second the door had closed behind Robert, her fury evident by the slight shaking of her delicate shoulders.

Aaron could do nothing but give her a small shrug and admit the truth, “I love him Liv.”

“He ruined your life!” Liv burst out.

“No, he is not taking all the blame!” Aaron told her, his passion strong in his voice “we both messed up, we both ruined things! I got sent to prison, I can’t put all the blame for that on Robert!”

“He was the one who slept with someone else and got them pregnant!” Liv shouted back.

Aaron took a deep breath at that, breathing out shakily. “I’ve forgiven him for that. Look Liv, me and him were both different people then, but we’re both in better places now. We’re ready to talk to each other and communicate. I love him Liv and I want my husband back.”

Liv looked slightly shocked at the tears that started rolling down her brother’s face. “Is he moving back in?” Liv asked simply, her anger dissipating at the honesty and love shining in her brother’s eyes.

“Hopefully, if he wants to,” Aaron replied gently. When Liv let out a long-suffering sigh, Aaron continued, keeping his voice as gentle as possible. “When you came to stay with me I was more than happy to give you a home with me but Robert didn’t have to do that. You wound him up, drove him up the wall and made his life hell at times, but he knew that you deserved a home and he wanted to give that to you. This is our home Liv. Robert made this place liveable for us, all of us and when we split up he didn’t just lose us but he lost his home too. Everyone deserves a home Liv, and this is Roberts.”

Liv didn’t reply, simply nodded with a slight smile, but Aaron took that as a win.

\-----------

Robert was desperately trying to focus an hour later as he sat in the portacabin, a tentative smile still on his face as his mind ran through memories of the night before. He’d got his husband back, he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. That was why the door bursting open shocked him, but he was even more surprised by the person who had entered.  
“Liv? Shouldn’t you be at school?” he asked carefully, but when he didn’t get a reply he added, “Aaron’s not here.”

“I’m not here to see Aaron,” she told him, but Robert noticed that her tone was not as hostile as earlier that morning.

“Oh, what’s up?” Robert asked unsure, “if this is about this morning-“

“When are you moving back in?” she interrupted.

“Er, I don’t know. That’s up to you and your brother, we haven’t really talked about it yet.”

“Why’s it up to me?” Liv asked incredulously. “Surely you’ll be moving in as soon as Alex’s stuff is gone?”

“No, it’s your home as much as it is Aaron’s. I’d never move in if you didn’t want me there.” Robert told her, but his tone didn’t hold any annoyance like she’d been expecting, just care.  
“Even if I still said I didn’t want you there in 10 years time?” she asked.

“No. Although I hope I’ll have been able to prove myself to you by then,” Robert told her with a small smile.

“Are you gonna cheat on him again?” Liv asked, surprising Robert with the change of topic.

“What, no! I promise you Liv I will not be making that mistake ever again,” Robert told her earnestly.

“And you love him?”

“More than I ever thought possible.” Robert’s reply was instantaneous and Liv immediately see the truth in his eyes.

“You better not hurt him ever again, or you’ll have me to deal with,” Liv told him, straightening her spine to try and make herself as tall as possible, but Robert saw through the façade.

“I know that I didn’t just hurt Aaron but I hurt you too, and for that I am so unbelievably sorry. I can’t promise that I won’t ever act like an idiot or say something stupid, but I can promise that I will love you and your brother with everything I’ve got and I will do everything in my power not to hurt either of you again.”

Liv couldn’t do anything but stare at Robert for a few seconds after he’d finished speaking, shocked at the sincerity in his voice and the tears shining in his eyes. She’d hated him for what he’d done to them, how he’d broken their family unit, but she couldn’t deny to herself that he made her brother happy. And that she’d missed him. No that she’d ever tell Robert that.

“I haven’t forgiven you,” Liv told Robert carefully, surprised when he just nodded in understanding rather than trying to defend himself like she expected. Maybe he had changed. “But I’m not gonna stop you and Aaron being together. I suppose everyone deserves a home.”

Robert felt a little shell shocked by her words, the tiny almost smile she gave him. “Thank you,” he whispered, feeling his heart tug for the girl in front of him.

“But if you try and play any Taylor Swift over the speakers I swear I will smash up your car,” Liv added, smiling again.

“Deal,” Robert agreed, smiling back as Liv walked out of the portacabin.

She hadn’t forgiven him, but at least she was giving him a chance to win her round. He was going to give it his all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts and I'm always happy to chat robron at @RoyallyJeleanor or my emmerdale side blog @hes-everything :)


End file.
